Composite materials have been made for many years by combining generally two dissimilar materials to obtain beneficial properties from both. A true composite is unique because the interaction of the materials provides the best properties of both components. Many types of composite materials are known and are not simple admixtures. Simply combining typically a thermoplastic polymer phase with a filler, (i.e.) a powder or fiber, produces a range of filled materials. A filled polymer, with the additive as filler, typically cannot display composite properties. A filler material typically is comprised of inorganic materials that act as either pigments or extenders for the polymer systems. A vast variety of fiber-reinforced composites have been made typically to obtain fiber reinforcement properties to improve the mechanical properties of the polymer in a unique composite.
A substantial need exists for a thermoplastic magnetic material that has improved properties in terms of electrical/magnetic, malleability, injection molding capability, structural, mechanical and viscoelastic properties.